marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orphan's End
This is the eighteenth episode of the third season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Cyclops **Storm *Starjammers **Corsair **Ch'od **Hepzibah **Raza Longknife *Jandra (only appearance) Antagonists: *Raknar (only appearance) Others: *Alexander Summers (flashback only) *Katherine Summers (only appearance) (flashback only) *D'Ken Neramani (flashback only) *Deathbird (first appearance) (flashback only) Plot The Starjammers are being pursued by a Shi'ar craft, which causes the space pirates to crash somewhere on Earth. At Xavier's Mansion, Cyclops and Storm are enjoying a coffee break together when they receive the alert of the crash. Raknar introduces himself through a video message and tells the two X-Men of the situation, how a criminal vessel that he was pursuing has crashed on Earth and he wants them to help him. Setting off to find the vessel, the Starjammer crash lands in the lake near the mansion. Cyclops helps Corsair out of the crashed ship, who has to come to ask the help of the X-Men. Cyclops sees the locket Corsair was carrying and notices a picture of himself, his brother Alexander Summers and his mother Katherine Summers. Before Corsair can fully explain how he got the picture, Raknar arrives in his ship and demands that Corsair be handed over to him. When they refuse, Raknar opens fire and the trio escape underground. As Cyclops struggles to comprehend that Corsair may be his father, they are pursued by a group of Shi'ar robots. They manage to escape on a Blackbird plane and Corsair explains his backstory. He was flying with his family when their plane was attacked by an alien ship. With the plane crashing, Corsair straps a young Scott and Alex to a parachute and shoves them out of the plane, saving them. Corsair and Katherine were then captured by Deathbird and Katherine was killed. Back in the present, Corsair, Cyclops and Storm land in a jungle and, according Raknar, Corsair has kidnapped a young child, Jandra, who witnessed a high ranking Shi'ar officer commit murder. Corsair says he needs the ransom money to maintain his ship but Cyclops tells Storm to keep Jandra away from both parties and Corsair is held at gun point by his son. Corsair is handed over to Raknar and Storm encounters the rest of the Starjammers, who were looking after Jandra on Earth. Raknar turns on Cyclops and reveals that he has been trying to get to Jandra so she won't reveal anything about he murder. Cyclops is shown how Raknar's men are planning to cover up the murder of Jandra so he, and a rebellious member of the Shi'ar crew, bust Corsair out of holding and they escape. With help from Storm and the Starjammers, the pursuing Shi'ar are shot and destroyed. The Shi'ar ally flies off, saying Raknar will be held before the proper authorities and Cyclops and Corsair make peace. Crew *Writers: Douglas Booth *Cast: **Norm Spencer: Cyclops **Alison Sealy-Smith: Storm **Unknown: Corsair **Unknown: Ch'od **Unknown: Hepzibah **Unknown: Raza Longknife **Unknown: Jandra **Unknown: Raknar Notes *Previous Episode: The Dark Phoenix Saga Part 4: The Fate of the Phoenix *Next Episode: The Juggernaut Returns *This episode first aired on February 25th, 1995 *The X-Men nor featured in this episode are Professor X, Jean Grey, Beast, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit and Jubilee